Sonic and the Black Meteor
by Nathaniel Wolf
Summary: Summary: The Meteor Shower Festival has begun, and Sonic, along with his friends, are witnesses to the beuaty of the festival. But when a darkness rises up from deep, ancient times, Sonic and his friends must save not only Amy, but the Eight Elemental Dragons from their demise against Daia, the God of Darkness.


Disclaimer: A kickass Sonic story written by my very good friend JourneyofShadows. Read and enjoy this amazing tale of Sonic as he goes on his greatest adventure yet.

Summary: The Meteor Shower Festival has begun, and Sonic, along with his friends, are witnesses to the beuaty of the festival. But when a darkness rises up from deep, ancient times, Sonic and his friends must save not only Amy, but the Eight Elemental Dragons from their demise against Daia, the God of Darkness.

Sonic and the Black Meteor

Chapter 1

The Meteor Festival

Cutscene 1: Opening *Drawn Out*

(Sonic wakes up to see the sun blazing radiantly, and looks out at the beach, the calm waves lapping up onto the shore, he lets out a yawn, and heads back to sleep, but before it's even possible, Tails appears out of nowhere.)

Sonic: Woah! (Gets up)

Tails: (Laughs)

Sonic: Give me a break Tails.

Tails: Sonic, you are one of the most laziest people that I know of, and its also my honor to show you this... (Holds up the Star District News)

Sonic: Tails... We have been here for almost five weeks, and you show me the newspaper I get in the morning every other day?

Tails: I'm referring to what's on the paper.

Sonic: (Takes the paper and reads the main headline) ...Star District's 100,000 Annual Meteor Festival starts tonight... (Skims through) ...Meteor Shower that lasts 10 days?!

Tails: I know, right?

Sonic: Wow, I've seen Meteor Showers that last over 4 hours, but not one that lasts 10 days.

Tails: Why do you think they call it the Meteor Festival? This festival has the entire town in a good mood! The showers are a symbol of good events in a person's...

Sonic: (Interrupts) Just get to the point Tails.

Tails: Alright, jeez, you can be hotheaded sometimes Sonic... Anyways, I wanted some help in getting errands done, and I was hoping you could do those errands for me.

Sonic: Such as...

Tails: (finishing up Sonic's sentence) Getting food, picnic sheets, picnic chairs... In fact, I think I saw a picnic package at the store in Star City, it shouldn't be too hard to find... Here, hand me your map and I'll make a path to it... (Marks down the way to the store on the map) ... There we are, follow the dark red mark and you'll be at the store. Thanks a bunch Sonic! (Flies off)

Sonic: Hmmm... (Stares at the map)... So, I'm guessing it should be as close to Amy's Hotel as any other place, I'll head to her hotel as soon as I'm done with my errands, since that would be something she'd want me to do. (Walks off)

(Tutorial: The map is located at the top right screen when in adventure mode, but will not appear in battle mode, follow the map to your destination, and find many rewards that could be impossible to find in the game, as well as hidden bosses, and enemies.)

(Tutorial: Open up the Pause Menu with the P button)

End of Event 1...

Cutscene 2: Before the store

(Sonic is walking towards the store)

Tails: Sonic!

Sonic: (Stops and looks behind him) What now Tails?

Tails: I'm sorry, but I forgot to give this to you (Hands him a card)

Sonic: What's this?

Tails: It holds the town's currency.

Sonic: Star Points I'm guessing?

Tails: Yes, that's about right, if your going to get around town, your gonna need it (Runs off)

Sonic: *Sighs* Boy, do you think you wasted enough time waiting to give me this? (Walks into the store)

(Tutorial: A Star Card will give you rights to buy items on your journey, as well as key items in the game that can only be found in stores, but it requires star points to buy items.)

end of event 2...

Cutscene 3: Welcome to Allison's Items and Sundries!

(Sonic walks in)

Allison: Can I help you?

Sonic: Yeah, I was told there was a Picnic Set found here, and was reserved for Miles Prower.

Allison: Yeah, here... (Points to it on the back shelf, brings it over to him)

End of event 3...

Cutscene 4: Amy's Hotel

(Amy runs around her room, looking for her camera)

Amy: Ohhhhhh! I know she put it here somewhere!

(Knock on the door is heard)

Amy: Just a second! (Runs into the main room, still searching)

(Knocking again)

Amy: Alright! God, can anyone give me a break around here?! (Unlocks the door and opens it to Sonic) Sonic! (Hugs him)

Sonic: Ummmmmm... Amy? Can you let go of me?

(Amy loosens her grip to remember that her camera was gone)

Amy: Where's it at?

Sonic: Where's what?

Amy: My camera... (Looks in the kitchen) I know the maid put it somewhere...

Sonic: Amy? Isn't this it on the couch?

Amy: (Sees it on the couch) MY CAMERA! Thank you so much Sonic! I don't know where I would be in life without you and everyone else! (Hugs him again)

Sonic: Ummm... Amy... I... Can't breathe...

Amy: (Loosens her grip on him) Ooops, sorry Sonic.

(Sonic sits down on the couch)

Sonic: (Looking all around, and sees the eight colored rug) Hey Amy?

Amy: Yeah? (Sitting right next to him)

Sonic: What's up with the weird colors on that rug?

Amy: Oh, that? Well, it seems to connect with some kind of folktale told around here.

Sonic: What's it about?

Amy: Well, if I remember correctly, it starts out at the beginning of this world.

End of Cutscene 4...

Cutscene 5: The Legend Beyond the Legend *Drawn Out*

(Flames are spread all around the world, while eight dragons look on in shame)

Amy: *narrating* At the beginning of time, there were eight dragons, one of fire, water, lightning, leaf, ice, wind, darkness, and light, and they were the ones who brought this world into existence using their powers, also creating humans in the process. For nearly a millenia, the peace was never disturbed, until one day, a group of bandits called the Soul Slaves disturbed this peace, killing anyone who stood in their way. The eight dragons were horrified by what these bandits had caused, and created a massive war between them, and the Soul Slaves. The war lasted on for two more millenia, when the heir to them, Lord Darincius Fujogotou, was decieved, and killed by his right hand man, Daia. Daia was completely power hungry, and used whatever strength he and his armies had, to find the dragons, and finish them off.

Henchman: Lord Daia, we have found the Elemental Dragons as you wished for.

(Dark Blob Figure) Daia: Good, now finish them.

Henchman: But- If they're destroyed, what'll happen to the world?

Daia: Nothing (Holds Dark Fire in his hand)... Nothing at all.

Amy: *Narrating* Since Daia was born from pure darkness, his feast for power never quenched. He would stop at nothing to get what he wanted: The Jewel of Arysthmius, and send the world to plummet into eternal darkness. (Daia and armies find the dragons along with the Jewel of Arysthmius) When the dragons were found, they weren't alone. They had an ally that was composed of pure light. (Yellow Fox jumps out of the trees and fights Daia) Daia and the enemy were of equal strength, knowing they were both born gods of Pure Light, and Pure Darkness. Knowing what would happen if Light and Darkness were to clash, the eight dragons created a meteor to send Daia into the far reaches of space.

Daia: Brother! How dare you... (sent into space)

Light: Farewell brother. May we never meet again... (walks towards the eight dragons) There's not much time! If the Soul Slaves find you, they will kill you, we have to do something about this!

Fire Dragon: Your Right, but what...

Light Dragon: (Stares down at the ground) You all have your jewels, right? (All of them nod in agreement to what he asked to them) Good, now we must separate, and create eight different temples, and keep this world at peace. Skylar, will you help us by chanting the ritual?

Skylar: Yes, anything to keep you eight safe, and out my brother's nasty clutches.

Amy: *Narrating* Starting up the ritual caused a sacrifice, and the ally was meant for that part. Giving up his own life, the dragons took to separate sides of the island, and created temples to keep them, and their jewels safe. The Light Dragon however, sealed the temples away, deep within the surface of the island, while he took to the sky, and created a temple within the heavens. People say that once every thousand years, the Light Dragon will come down and look upon the town, and the island where he and his brothers once lived, he would also look upon the temple spots where his brothers had slept, and lived. He would also breathe life into a newborn baby, giving this child the abilities of his former friend and ally, in which his name was Skylar, and after that was over, he would disappear back into the heavens, waiting for the right time, when he would be called back down to the world where he once lived.

End of cutscene 5...

Cutscene 6: The night to soon remember

Sonic: So... That's why you have the rug in here?

Amy: Seriously Sonic?! I tell you an amazing glimpse of history, and all you care about is the stupid rug?! Geez!

Knuckles: Wow, nice way to blow up in his face Amy, I never thought of that.

Amy: Knuckles! (Scared)

Sonic: When'd you get here?

Cream: While Amy was telling you that story Mr. Sonic.

Amy: Cream? What're you doing with this pinhead?

Knuckles: Your lucky she's in the room, or I would've ripped your head off. But anyways, I'm... *sighs* Cream's escort.

(Sonic and Amy laugh)

Sonic: Really Knuckles?! Wow! You, an escorter? Seriously?! (laughs)

Knuckles: Yeah, I'm serious.

Cream: Mr. Knuckles?

Knuckles: What is it?

Cream: Could you get me a glass of water?

Knuckles: What?! You just had one already!

Sonic: What's the matter Knuckles? You can't get a glass of water for a poor, innocent, and cute little rabbit like Cream?

Knuckles: *sighs* Alright, I'll be right back (Walks out the door)

(Tails Enters as soon as Knuckles leaves)

Tails: Where's Knuckles going?

Amy: He went to go get Cream a glass of water THAT WAS ALREADY SITTING OUT ON THE COUNTER! *Yells at Knuckles when letters become capatalized*

Knuckles: *Walks back in towards kitchen* I knew that. I knew that.

Tails: Why?

Cream: He's my bodyguard, my mama said if anything bad were to happen, then Knuckles would be there to protect me from it.

Tails: Knuckles, a bodyguard. I'd like to hear that come out of his mouth.

Knuckles: *Yelling from the kitchen* It's true!

Sonic: *Gives an "I told you so" pose*

Tails: *Bursts into laughter*

Knuckles: *Walks back in* Cram it Tails.

Tails: *Anime sweat drop* *Sudden realization mark appears over his head after the sweat drop makes it over his head* Wait a minute, you did get the package?!

Sonic: Yeah, I got it.

Tails: Whew... Thank goodness!

Amy: What's the picnic set for?

Tails: It's for us, of course. I found it and had it ordered right away, I didn't have enough to pay for it though.

Sonic: Let me guess, that's where I came in, if I'm not mistaken?

Tails: Yes, but that comes later on. Anyways, when I had taken a look inside my bag, *holds out bag* I noticed I didn't give Sonic his Star Card, and it would turn out to be good under his account, so I went out to find him, NAPPING on the beach, as he has for the past two weeks now.

Sonic: Well, I have a reason for doing so.

Amy: You never do anything you lazy hedgehog! *smacks him*

Sonic: DAH! *Holds head in pain*

Knuckles: *Laughing*

Sonic: CRAM IT!

Knuckles: *Silent, then anime sweat drop*

Sonic: God, that hurt.

Amy: It was supposed to.

Tails: Unfortunately so.

Amy: What was that?

Tails: Nothing. *salute stand*

Amy: Good.

Sonic: Speaking of good, does anyone know the time we need to be in the park?

Tails: Park? Who said anything about going to the park?

Sonic: Then why do I have this stupid package?

Amy: We're going to have a HUGE picnic on top of this hotel, I got it reserved for all ten days!

Cream: YAY! *starts jumping with joy*

Knuckles: Ummmm... *anime sweat drop*

Tails: Finally! After using so many Star Points, you finally get the top of this hotel reserved!

Sonic: Well, that's stupid.

Tails: How's it stupid?!

Sonic: Picnic is used for on-the-ground purposes.

Knuckles: And the roof is on the ground.

Sonic: *anime sweat drop* ...

Tails: We have until 9:00 tonight to do whatever we want! Sonic, why don't you go around and visit town some?

Sonic: That's what I was about to do. *Walks out of the hotel room*

Tails: REMEMBER! 9:00!

Sonic: Got it.

(Tutorial: The game runs on a depiction of clock-based actions when in traveling mode; doing missions, minigames, even walking around will keep the clock running. Missions, especially important ones, will change the clock by two hours. Small assignments, such as minigames, will change the clock by one hour. Walking into another zone, where the blue lines are depicted as zone changes, will change the clock by five minutes, walking in the same zone will change the clock by one second. The clock gauge will be shown in the opposite corner of the information gauge.)

End of cutscene 6...

Cutscene 7: Phone Talk

(Time: 8:30)

(Sonic is walking around town, not a clue is given to him about the time. He walks by a phone booth when it rings.)

Sonic: *Answering* Hello?

Tails: *Other end* SONIC! Where are you?!

Sonic: I'm at District...

(Districts in Star City:

12

14

15

7

9

10

1 is not mentioned because there is no phone booth in District 1)

Tails: Well, you need to be at Amy's hotel in thirty minutes!

Sonic: Don't worry, I'll be there in no time flat. (Hangs up the phone, and begins running to District 1 at super sonic speed)

(Tutorial: Welcome to the speed intesity challenge, or STC for short. There will be several places surrounding the Star District where you will only play as Sonic and speed through obstacles to the end of the challenge, your health will be depleted if you run into any obstacles, and time will increase, giving you less of an opportunity to do side assignments in the process. Depending on your time against the high score time, you will gain experience points towards leveling your character up. Good luck!)

End of Cutscene 7...

Cutscene 8: Top of the Hotel, The First Night

(Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Cream are on top of the hotel, the sun slowly fading to make way for the night to arrive. Sonic arrives as the moon slowly makes it way up, the stars lightly illuminating the night sky.)

Amy: Sonic! You made it in time, come and take a look at the stars with us.

Sonic: Okay. *Sits down next to Amy on the picnic blanket*

Amy: *blushes*

Tails: This just got awkward here.

Cream: Ooooooh, look!

(Everyone looks up to see the stars shooting by, enormous amounts making their way across the night sky, soon following shorter amounts, and then larger amounts again.)

Tails: Wow!

Amy: Oh, it's just so beautiful!

Knuckles: Who knew there would be so many?

Sonic: I second that question.

Cream: I think I like the nighttime now.

Tails: *laughing*

Sonic: *laughing*

Amy: *laughing*

Knuckles: *laughing*

Cream: What?

Sonic: It's nothing Cream, I'm sure its because of all the stars out here.

(Everyone enjoys the surprising amount of stars shooting across the nighttime sky, when suddenly...)

Cream: Huh?

Knuckles: What's the matter?

Cream: I don't think stars shine in purple.

Knuckles: What do you mean by that?

Tails: GUYS! Look up there!

(Everyone pays their attention towards a purple star falling onto the earth at a stunning impact, a small tremor making its way through the town, but not enough to make anyone scream.)

Sonic: What was that?

Tails: I don't know, but what I do know is that thing landed on Star Island.

Amy: Where's that?

Tails: If I'm correct by trajectory, the meteor impacted the center of the entire district, where Star Island would most likely be.

Sonic: What are we going to do now?

Tails: I suggest...

Amy: Suggest what?

Tails: We could probably go and investigate the collision, but who knows what could be out there?

Cream: I don't think I'd want to go.

Knuckles: You heard her, I can't go with you guys, I have to keep Cream safe.

Sonic: I'll second your option Tails, since pinhead here can't go with us.

Knuckles: You are very lucky that Cream is here.

Amy: Can we stop with all these arguments?

Tails: Yeah, if we want to investigate this, then we have to learn to stop arguing with one another, Knuckles, if you have to stay and protect Cream, then we accept that decision.

Knuckles: Alright.

Tails: Okay, so what about you Amy?

Amy: I'll go, I've always wanted to see Star Island.

Tails: Okay you two, set your alarms, we leave first thing tomorrow morning, if you get left behind, then it's your own fault.

Sonic and Amy: Got it.

Knuckles: Do you know what'll be out there?

Tails: We don't know for sure.

Sonic: But we'll be back for sure! *Thumbs up*

Tails: Let's go on home, we'll get an early rise if we sleep about now.

Amy: That should be easy for me, since we are, after all, on top of the hotel I'm staying in.

Sonic: Of course we know that, Amy.

Tails: Enough bickering!

(Sonic and Amy look at each other, and then back at Tails, and stop arguing)

Sonic: I'm heading on home, send someone to get me if I don't wake up in the morning.

Tails: You sure, we've all tried to wake you up before, but it was chaotic in doing so.

Sonic: I'm sure.

Amy: Then that's all you Tails.

Tails: Don't worry, I know someone who recently came here to find us, I'll look for him tonight, and send him to wake you up.

Sonic: Fine then. *Runs on to Star Town*

End of Cutscene 8...

Cutscene 9: Pure Discourt

(Meanwhile, on the island, Shadow appears to be fighting off enemies in the night, slowly losing to the enemies in the process of fighting.)

Shadow: Just... Who are you?!

Enemy 1: We are the beings who will wipe this planet clean of life, and you'll be the first of many.

Shadow: Over my dead body.

Enemy 2: We were hoping you'd say that.

(*Before fading to black, through Shadow's eyes are figures of pure darkness, striking at Shadow*)

Shadow: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

End of Cutscene 9...

Cutscene 10: Day 1; Silver.

(Sonic awakens to his alarm going off, hits snooze, and goes back to sleep)

(An hour passes and knocking is on the door)

Sonic: *Reacting to the knock* Can't someone get some Z's in here?!

(Knocking is heard again)

Sonic: Alright, I'm coming!

(Opens the door to see Silver staring him in the face)

Sonic: Silver?!

Silver: How are ya doin' Sonic?

Sonic: I was just sleeping, why did you bother me? And how did you get here from the future?

Silver: Long story. Also, Tails was waiting for you at the harbor, he said it was important you got up now.

Sonic: *realization mark* OH NO! I completely forgot about the investigation!

Silver: What investigation?

Sonic: I'll brief you along the way! Come on!

Silver: Okay.

(Enter STC)

End of Cutscene 10...

Cutscene 11: Day 1; Harbor

(Tails and Amy await the arrival of the two hedgehogs, and grow more impatient in the process, well, only for Tails that is!)

Tails: *sighs* How long does it take to get someone like him up?!

Amy: Tails, you said it yourself last night, it was nearly impossible to get him up with a few kinks.

Tails: I know, but Silver would happen to be the only one who could without a hitch.

Amy: Come to think of it...

*Flashback*

(Silver uses Telekenisis on Sonic)

Silver: What were you trying to do?!

Sonic: Trying to kill you for waking me up!

(Silver throws him into a wall right behind them, disturbing Knuckles from guarding the Master Emerald)

Knuckles: What're you two doing?

Silver: Teaching Sonic never to try to kill me when I wake him up!

Knuckles: Don't ever do that again!

Silver: Alright!

Sonic: *Thumbs up, bruised slightly*

*Flashback ends*

Amy: Didn't Knuckles tell Silver never to do that again?

Tails: I don't remember.

Amy: Hmmm... Ah! Here comes Sonic!

Sonic: HEY! SORRY I'M LATE!

Tails: What took you so long?

Sonic: *Ahem* Wasn't it obvious?

Tails: *Anime sweat drop* Oh, heh heh, sorry, I completely forgot.

Silver: Can I tag along?

Tails: *Looks at Silver* Well said, we need all the help we can get!

Sonic: Cool!

Amy: Welcome aboard Silver!

Tails: Speaking of being aboard, our transportation should be around soon.

Sonic: *Enraged* WHY ON EARTH DID YOU GET ME UP JUST TO WAIT FOR ANOTHER HOUR?!

Tails: I said "soon", I didn't exactly mean that it would take an hour. Why don't you, Silver, and Amy go take a look around?

Silver: Well said!

Sonic: At least that'll beat the boredom.

Tails: I'll come and get you guys when we're ready to go, we won't bother about going back until our investigation is done.

Sonic: Got it.

Silver: Alright!

Amy: Right.

(Sonic, Silver, and Amy walk off to pass the time.)

(Tutorial: You now have party members! Once you gain party members, they will stay in your party until they have to leave for further assignments. Press the P button to access the main menu. Under Party, you will be able to edit what characters you can add to your party. NOTE: Only four members can be in your party at a time!)

End of cutscene 11...

Cutscene 12: Day 1; Ready to go!

Tails: *Runs towards them* Guys!

Sonic: Yeah?

Silver: Yeah?

Amy: Yeah?

Tails: The ship has come into port, we better hurry before it takes off!

Sonic: About time!

(The four walk on to the port, ready to go)

Tails: Okay guys, we need to make final preparations here, we're not leaving until we get the investigation done.

Amy: You said this once already!

Tails: I thought I'd just remind you, you know? It never hurts to have a refresher.

Sonic: Of course it doesn't hurt, but having one too many refreshers is more than enough.

Tails: I've only said it twice.

Silver: Tails does have a point, Sonic.

Tails: Why don't you go ahead and make final preparations here? It'll be awhile before we head on.

Sonic: Yeah, I think I'll go ahead and do that.

(Tutorial: Crystals that shine with light will allow you to save your game, be sure to do this wisely, for until the time comes when you can carry around portable Save Stones, these Save Crystals will be your window of opportunity to keep you from starting over from the beginning of the chapter. Your bed will also act as a Save spot, but be forewarned: if you go to bed, you will automatically be teleported to the very next day.)

End of Cutscene 12...

Cutscene 13: Day 1; Before and Arrival

(On boat)

Silver: So... What is it we're looking for again?

Tails: A rock that shines purple, it wasn't common for purple meteors to land.

Amy: You did say purple, if I'm not mistaken?

Tails: *Nods*

Sonic: Yeah, he did, is there anything wrong with that?

Amy: Sonic, you remeber what story I told you last night?

Sonic: About the eight dragons creating the temples, and sending Daia to space, its not hard to forget.

Amy: Well... The meteor the eight dragons created was purple. What if that was the meteor from the legend?

Sonic: We'll find out when we get there Amy, don't worry about it.

Tails: Speaking of arrivals, there's port!

Silver: Sweet!

Amy: *Cuddles into Sonic* I'm scared.

Sonic: Just stay close to me, okay?

Amy: *nods* It's where I want to be.

(They arrive in port)

Tails: Thanks again! Will you be here from here on?

Captain: Yarr, of course! I'll be waiting!

Tails: Well guys, there's someone we can trust!

Sonic: Go figure.

Silver: Why are you letting Amy cuddle next to you, Sonic?

Amy: I'm scared about what lies out there.

Sonic: It's okay to be afraid, but I haven't seen you scared like this before.

Amy: I'll be fine as long as I'm next to you.

Sonic: Good to hear that.

Tails: AWWWWW! Sonic's finally starting to grow a liking towards Amy.

Sonic: Shut it Tails.

Tails: It's just so adorable!

Silver: Let's avert our attention from the romantic tension Sonic and Amy are giving and get on with what we're supposed to be doing here!

Tails: Silver's right, we have an investigation to begin!

Sonic: ...Yeah.

End of Cutscene 13...

Cutscene 14: Day 1; Investigate: Shadow's Attackers

(Making their way through battles and the Island, Sonic, Tails, Silver, and Amy reach the middle of the island, and still nothing on their investigation.)

Tails: *sighs* Well, I guess there really was nothing out here to begin with.

Silver: Don't start thinking like that Tails, we'll be able to find something as long as we try.

Amy: No, Tails is right, if what I think is out there, it would be best to turn back now and never have to worry about it again.

Sonic: And by what you mean...

Tails: Amy, it was a legend, how could a giant meteor hit the planet without disrupting the core, and the crust of the earth for that matter?

Amy: Because it was only big enough to home only one being.

Tails: But Daia doesn't even exist Amy, it was just some folktale used to scare everyone into thinking he might come back to steal some made-up jewel.

(A moment of silence)

Silver: You're not superstitious, are you?

Tails: It doesn't matter if I'm superstitious or not, this investigation is o-

(Shadow is blown back by a mysterious force, one of which none of them know)

Amy: Shadow?!

Sonic: *runs up next to him* What happened to him?!

Tails: *Checks for signs of life* He's unconcious, I'll take him back to the boat for safekeeping, why don't you guys investigate whatever it was that knocked Shadow out?

Sonic: Tails, take Amy with you, it'd be for the best if she went with you.

Tails: Come on Amy, we're going back. *Grabs Shadow's arm and slings it over his shoulder, Amy grabs the other arm, and slings it over her shoulder*

Amy: Be careful you two.

Sonic: We will, trust me.

End of Cutscene 14

Final Cutscene of Chapter 1; Cutscene 15: Day 1; Being of Darkness

(Sonic and Silver make their way through the rest of the Island, only to be stopped by something dark growing towards them on the ground.)

Silver: Sonic, what is that?!

Sonic: No clue, you?

Silver: How should I know?

?: Curious of the darkness I see...

Sonic and Silver: *Realization marks*

Sonic: Who's there?!

?: *Appears out of nowhere* Tied to the darkness...

Silver: What?

Sonic: So you must be the one...

?: One of what?

Sonic: You're the one who took down Shadow!

?: That impudent being called "The Ultimate Life Form"? I only did the world a favor by creating an army to look just like him, only to see them all suffer during these next dark days.

Silver: What do you mean by that?

?: Confused still? Why don't I enlighten you on why I'm here? *Takes battle stance*

End of Cutscene 15, and End of Chapter 1.

(Boss Battle: Mysterious Enemy

Level: 3

Hp: 50

Mp: 50

Attack: 25

Defense: 27)


End file.
